So Lost with out You!
by CrimsonxFlame
Summary: Kyo's feelings were so jumbled up! his mind was on so many things! but most important was Tohru. a cute and innocent girl he met! He hoped that if he tell Tohru about his feelings he would be happy! Finally once in while he would live like a human! he won't be torched. A cute romantic love story by me! please read it will give you a heart warming feeling! trust me!


**Hi Every one,  
**** I hope you are ready for a romantic,cute,and little love story i created for Kyo and Tohru! I am in love with that couple! and i hate anime end!but I was satisfied with manga ending so,this is my first shot at romance,but after getting so many ideas from other fan fics I was able to write !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket it rightfully belongs to Natsuki Takaya,but I really wish i could own Kyo for my self!**

Kyo never really had much hope. Everyone thought he was "hopeless". Ofcourse he was the cat but he didn't care for that before

When he was a little boy before his mom died he hoped that his mom would let him out to play that day. He would hope his mom would let him play with Kagura, but as much as he hoped, he couldn't go out to play.

When his mom died he hoped things would go back to normal. Things never did. When he grew older, he hoped and prayed that people would accept him. That had yet to happen. When the time came that he made his bet with Akito, he hoped he could win against Yuki. That had yet to have happened as well. Hope eluded him, and eventually, he hated himself for all the things

Then Tohru came into his life. Tohru was filled with never ending hope. Her hope usually came true, because of her smile she would fill other's hearts with hope. . As hard as Kyo tried to fend off her loving hope he found his feelings filled with hope almost to the top.

In time, Kyo started loving Tohru He loved Tohru so much all he could do was look at her with eyes that said "I love you". He never knew if his love reached Tohru but he hoped it did.

Kyo pondered this as he sat on the roof, rain pouring onto him. He felt too weak to do anything but stare up at the clouds but for some reason he savored the feeling. The feeling like he was being cleansed. Cleansed of dirtiness. For once, the rain didn't bother him, it didn't make him antsy, and it didn't do any of those things. It simply provided a comforting feeling.

He shut his eyes letting the water trickle down his face and onto the roof. "Kyo-Kun." he heard the soft voice of Tohru call out to him. He opened an eye to see Tohru staring at him strangely. "Are you okay Kyo-Kun?" She asked voice full of concern. He simply smiled his signature smile and tried to send his message to her again. I love you his eyes and tender smile read.

"I'm fine Tohru." He assured.

"Oh, okay, I just thought you disliked the rain." She stated in an airy tone as she climbed on top of the roofs surface, something in her hand.

"Yeah I do hate it." He confided in her. She blinked in confusion, "I feel good though. Clean."

"Oh, I see." She said slightly unsure. She showed him the item, "I'm worried you'll catch a cold." She said with caution as she held out the umbrella to him.

"What about you?" Kyo asked as he noticed Tohru herself was being drenched by the rain.

"I'll be fine Kyo-Kun." She assured him. He could tell she was lying by seeing her quivering body.

"Come here Tohru." He said with a smile in spite of himself. Tohru obeyed and sat by Kyo's side. "Give me the umbrella." He ordered. She obeyed once more.

"I made sure it wasn't a feminine color." Tohru implied thinking back to the past times he got offensive about something not being "manly".

"Thanks." Kyo said with a blush. Tohru was another thing that calmed him; she made him feel clean, like he didn't have to yell or get overly angry. He thought this over as well as he opened the umbrella and held it above the two of them.

"K-Kyo-Kun?" she asked unsure, stuttering lightly at the romantic gesture.

"Hm?" he asked looking over to her.

"Nothing." Was all she said as she smiled brightly. Kyo would never know it but he was one of the reasons her cup overflowed with hope. He had replaced her mom as number one in her heart and she could not stop it. She almost didn't want to stop it. She loved the cat. "Kyo, do you have anyone you love so much it hurts?" Tohru asked out of the blue.

"S-Stupid, why would you ask a random question like that?" he asked with a blush splattered across his face.

So he does. Tohru thought as her eyes watered up. "I hope you two are happy." She congratulated. She tried to keep her tears from overflowing but she couldn't. She had hoped that it may have not been the case, as selfish as it was of her.

"What? Tohru, why are you crying?" he asked with worry. "And what do you mean "her"?" he asked as realization quickly dawned on him. "Tohru you idiot." He murmured.

"W-What?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I love you!" was all he said.

"You do?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't." he said in a bitter tone. Her heart felt a slight pang.

"I love you too Kyo-Kun." She told him.

"You can't." was all he told her, "I'm the cat. No one can love the cat, not even you." He told her.

"Wh-why not?"

"Because the cat is the outcast! No one loves outcast." He nearly screeched.

"Kyo I love you." She whispered.

"I won't let you." He informed her, she could tell he was getting up to leave her.

"Kyo!" she yelled as she embraced him, she completely forgot about the curse and poof a little orange cat was before her. "Please don't leave me." She sobbed hugging the creature.

"Why would you love something like me?" he asked her in confusion feeling tears threatening to come to his eyes.

"Because I allowed myself to hope you'd love me back as much as I love you." She cried.

"Tohru," Kyo said slowly as he poofed back into his human form, "don't let me leave you, and please, always smile like you do" He begged neither noticing his current attire, too caught up with a thing called hope. Tohru sniffled again.

"Okay." She whispered as he kissed her cheek gingerly and unsure. Kyo refused to let his hope dry up once more and he was determined to keep Tohru's overflowing forever. After all, what was love without hope?

* * *

**okay!  
That's all folks!  
Was it good,heart warming,nice,charming,cool OR  
stupid,yucky,eww,disgusting & boring?  
****please review!**

_**~EXILED DESTINY~**_


End file.
